Pororo And Crong
by Amazing KaiSoo
Summary: No Summary! Hanya fict pendek dengan alur kecepetan dan maksain. Tentang Pororo dan Crong. KaiSoo slight SuLay. Sequel AFRAID. DLDR


**Pororo and Crong**

**.**

**Author : Specialpie (EarthTeleport)**

**.**

**Cast : Kai – Kyungsoo – Suho – Yixing**

**Genre : Family – Romance – YAOI**

**Rating : K+**

**Pairing : KaiSoo slight SuLay (sedikit)**

**.**

**Summary : Gak tau =_=**

**Disclaimer : Kai itu punya Kyungsoo #always**

**.**

**Warning : Typos. Gaje. Abal. Alu maksain. Alur kecepetan. Garing. Ah, pokoknya jelek. Yang gak suka, jangan dibaca, ya ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, aku pergi dulu ya?" Kai menyambar jaket hoodie yang tergeletak di sofa ruang tengah. Kai segera berjalan ke pintu depan rumahnya setelah pamit pada Suho, hyungnya.

"Tunggu, Kai! Ini sudah jam 8 malam. Kau mau kemana? Jangan keluyuran!" Suho yang sedang menonton mulai menanyai dongsaeng tersayangnya.

"Enak saja! Aku bukan mau keluyuran, tapi aku ada janji dengan Kyungsoo hyung." Jawab Kai.

Suho hanya mengangguk sambil ber-oh-ria. "Oke, tapi jangan pulang terlalu larut." Pesan Suho lagi.

"Ne, Suho hyung yang cerewet dan protective." Jawab Kai sambil berlari dan menutup pintu. Sebelum benar-benar keluar, Kai menjulurkan lidahnya dan memberikannya tatapan aneh.

Blam.

Pintu tertutup. Membuat Suho menjadi sendirian sekarang. "Ish~ dasar anak itu. Padahal kan aku hanya ingin memastikannya baik-baik saja." Gumamnya. Ia mengambil snack yang ada di meja dan memakannya sambil pandangannya terus menonton TV yang menayangkan tentang variety show artis favoritnya.

"Aaahh~ sepi sekaliiiii~" Keluhnya.

Suho kemudian mengambil handphone-nya dan membuka flat ponselnya. Mencari satu kontak dan kemudian menekan tombol _call_.

Cukup lama Suho menunggu sampai Suho bisa mendengar suara di seberang sana.

"Halo~" Sapa seseorang di seberang sana.

Suho mengukir senyum manis saat itu. "Yixing, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Suho. Tangannya kembali mengambil snack dari toples dan memasukannya ke mulutnya.

"Aku baru selesai mandi. Suho, maaf, ya tadi aku lama mengangkat telponnya…"

"Hm, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Suho.

"Ada apa, Suho?"

"Aku kesepian."

"Kemana Kai?"

"Baru saja pergi. Mungkin kencan bersama Kyungsoo…"

"Oh… Baiklah, aku temani webcam ya?"

"Oke. Tunggu sebentar." Suho beranjak dari duduknya dan membawa sebuah laptop berwarna putih ke ruang tengah. Menghidupkan laptopnya dan menyambungkannya ke webcam.

"Nah, tersambung…" Saat itu juga, Suho bisa melihat wajah Yixing di layar laptopnya.

.

Kai dan Kyungsoo sedang jalan-jalan di jalanan Seoul. Banyak toko yang masih buka, mengingat ini belum terlalu malam. Tangan Kai menggenggam erat jemari Kyungsoo sambil mengayunkannya kedepan dan kebelakang. Mereka juga terkadang tertawa saat sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang lucu.

Orang-orang yang melihat pasangan ini mungkin berpikir bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang sagat serasi dan enak dilihat. *setujuuuuuuuuu XD*

"Hyung, kau mau jalan-jalan kemana?" Tanya Kai.

"Uhm~ mollayo… Aku ikut saja." Jawabnya.

Kai mengangguk, dan detik itu juga jemarinya menunjuk ke sebuah toko yang tepat berada tidak jauh dari mereka. "Kau mau kesana?" Tawar Kai.

Kyungsoo melihat kemana jari telunjuk Kai mengarah. Tepatnya ke sebuah toko dengan bangunan kayu yang terlihat sederhana tapi juga terlihat mewah. Toko yang menjual pernak-pernik lucu, aksesoris, dan merchandise. Kyungsoo sepertinya tertarik, dan kemudian Kyungsoo mengangguk senang.

"Baiklah, kajja!" Kai mengajak Kyungsoo untuk memasuki toko itu

Saat langkah mereka mulai memasuki toko tersebut, mereka dibuat kagum dengan dekorasi dan hiasan juga beberapa barang yang dijual disana. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan mulutnya. Kagum dengan bangunan yang mewah toko ini.

Kai yang melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo-pun hanya terkekeh. Kai merasa kalau Kyungsoo memang berlebihan saat kagum pada sesuatu yang menarik minatnya. Dan bagi Kai itu sangat lucu.

"Ah, itu!" Teriak Kyungsoo senang. Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Kai yang menggenggam tangannya dan berlari kepada suatu objek, mungkin salah satu barang yang dijual disana. Kai yang melihatnya langsung kaget. Dasar anak-anak, gumam Kai sambil geleng-geleng. Ia mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, tunggu…"

"Kai, lihat ini. Lucu sekali bukan. Aku mau ini~" Kyungsoo mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sebuah boneka Pororo berukuran sedang dan memeluknya erat.

Kai menautkan alisnya. "Pororo?" Tanyanya. Kai tau kalau Kyungsoo fans berat Pororo, tapi bukankah ia sudah punya banyak koleksi Pororo di rumahnya?

Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias. "Iya, Pororo. Aku mau ini." Pintanya lagi.

"Tapi bukankah hyung sudah memiliki banyak koleksi Pororo, ya? Bahkan bonekanya pun hyung punya dua yang ukuran Big itu…"

"Tapi, apakah aku punya boneka Pororo darimu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sebal.

Kai menggaruk tengkuknya. Benar juga, pikirnya. "Haha, baiklah kalau begitu. Hyung boleh mengambil Pororo itu kalau hyung memang mau…" Jawab Kai akhirnya.

"Hore~ gomawo, chagi…" Cup! Kyungsoo mengecup pipi Kai sekilas. Membuat Kai kaget dan hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah namjachigunya yang maniak Pororo ini.

"Dasar, Pororo…" Tawa Kai.

Kyungsoo mendelik. "Apa kau bilang? Huh, kau mirip sekali dengan Crong…" Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya bermaksud mengatai Kai.

"Crong? Siapa itu?"

"Makanya, nonton Pororo, biar kau tau siapa Crong itu…"

"Ih~ aku bukan anak kecil sepertimu, hyung…"

"Huaa~ Kai menyebalkan. Aku lebih tua darimu, jadi aku bukan anak kecil."

Kai tertawa renyah saat melihat Kyungsoo marah seperti itu. Sangat lucu menurutnya. "Aku kan cuma bercanda, hyung. Jangan marah, ne?" Kai mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ah, menyebalkan. Ini, bayar sana. Aku akan menunggu disini." Kyungsoo menyerahkan boneka Pororo yang tadi di pilihnya kepada Kai, menyuruh Kai untuk membayar boneka yang diingkannya itu.

"Yah, hyung.. Ayolah. Aku minta maaf…" Kai memasang wajah sedih dan menerima boneka Pororo itu dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"Sudah, sana sana…" Kyungsoo masih sebal mendorong tubuh Kai ke meja kasir. Kai hanya pasrah, menyesal juga membuatnya marah. Sementara Kyungsoo kembali melihat-lihat barang yang dijual disana.

Pandangannya tertuju pada sesuatu berwarna hijau dan kecil. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihatnya. Itu strap ponsel…

"Ini, sudah aku bayar." Kai memberikan boneka Pororo-nya pada Kyungsoo. Yang tentunya langsung dipeluk oleh Kyungsoo bonekanya.

"Hai, Pororo~ kau akan tinggal dirumahku mulai sekarang…" Kyungsoo mulai mengajak bicara Pororonya.

Kai hanya bengong. Ternyata hyung tercintanya benar-benar sedang marah. "Hyung, mianhae… Aku kan hanya bercanda… Uhm~ kalau hyung memaafkanku, aku akan mengajak hyung membeli eskrim tiramisu mint yang ada di toko eskrim di seberang sana. Bagaimana?" Tawarnya. Kai sangat yakin, kalau satu-satunya yang bisa meluluhkan Kyungsoo saat sedang marah adalah eksrim tiramisu mint.

Mendengar eskrim kesukaannya disebut, Kyungsoo langsung menatap Kai yang sudah memberinya senyum evil. Sial! "Uhm~ ah, ne kalau begitu. Aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau mau membelikanku eskrim itu."

Kai tersenyum lebar. "Aku menang! Nah, kajja!" Kai menggenggam lagi tangan Kyungsoo dan berjalan keluar dari toko aksesoris itu. Kemudian menyebrang jalan untuk sampai ke toko eskrim.

Saat kaki Kai dan Kyungsoo memasuki toko eskrim itu, wangi berbagai macam eskrim langsung tercium oleh indera penciuman mereka. Masih menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, Kai mengajaknya duduk di kursi no 23. Tepat disebelah kaca dan berkursi couple.

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi sambil terus memandang lekat boneka Pororo-nya. Sedangkan Kai sedang memesan eskrim kesukaan Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, aku cemburu tau!" Ucap Kai sebal saat ia sudah kembali dan duduk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Daritadi hanya Pororo saja yang kau perhatikan…" Pipi Kai mengembung pertanda ia sedang sangat kesal. "Aku menyesal sudah membelikannya untukmu. Dia merebut perhatianmu dariku!" Jari telunjuk Kai menunjuk boneka pororo yang sedari tadi digenggam kuat oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Hahaha~ kau cemburu pada Pororo-ku? Aigooo~ Kai. Kau ini lebih berharga dari apapun. Kau tau? Aku memintamu membeklikan boneka ini untuk apa? Saat aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu, saat aku merindukanmu, aku akan menelponmu atau melakukan webcam denganmu sambil memeluk Pororo ini. Mungkin akan kupeluk juga saat tidur." Jelas Kyungsoo diselingi tawa kecilnya.

"Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk tersenyum.

Tak lama, eskrim tiramisu mint-nya sudah ada di hadapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan senyum lebar. Namu setelahnya ia memandang Kai penuh tanya. "Kenapa hanya satu cup besar?" Tanyanya heran.

Kai hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Ah, dasar kau ini… Baiklah, makan bersamaku, ne? Aku yang suapi…" Ucap Kyungsoo dan dijawab oleh anggukan Kai. Kyungsoo menyuapi Kai eskrim kemudian mengambil sesendok lagi ke mulutnya, terus begitu sampai tidak terasa eskrimnya habis.

"Hahaha, sudah habis, Kai…"

Kai mengangguk.

"Kau ini, belepotan sekali." Kyungsoo mengambil tissue di meja dan mengelap sudut bibir Kai yang terdapat sisa eskrim disana.

Kai tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo. "Saranghae, Kyungsoo hyung…" Ucapnya tulus.

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil. "Aku tau itu, Kai. Aku juga mencintaimu…" Balas Kyungsoo.

Keduanya tertawa sebentar sambil berbincang sampai keduanya memutuskan untuk pulang karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. (jalan-jalannya gak kerasa ih -_-)

.

Kai tiba dirumahnya pada jam setengah dua belas malam setelah mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke rumahnya dulu.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang?" Tanya Suho di ruang tengah saat Kai memasuki rumahnya.

Kai mendekati Suho yang sedang berkutat di depan laptopnya. "Aku mengantar Kyungsoo hyung dulu setelah jalan-jalan tadi. Lalu, kenapa hyung belum tidur?" Tanya Kai yang sekarang sudah duduk disamping Suho.

"Yixing bilang dia merindukanmu…" Entah itu jawaban atau bukan.

"Apa hyung habis webcam dengan Yixing-ge?"

Suho mengangguk. "Baru saja kami off. Yixing titip salam untukmu…"

"Ah, arasseo. Aku harus menghubunginya nanti kalau begitu. Aku ke kamar dulu ya, hyung… Aku ngantuk. Hyung juga cepatlah tidur, nanti hyung tambah pendek loh kalau begadang…" Dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, Kai berjalan dengan ekspresi datar ke kamarnya. Tidak menyadari Suho yang sudah memerah menahan amarah.

"Dasar, dongsaeng kurang asem!"

.

Kai sedang tiduran di kasurnya yang empuk. Ia memegang sebuah bungkusan kecil, pemberian Kyungsoo saat dalam perjalanan pulang tadi. Kai terus saja melihatnya dan kemudian membuka bungkusannya. Kai megeluarkan isi dari bungkusan kecil itu. Dahinya mengkerut. "Apa ini? Hijau? Kecil? Strap?" Kai membolak-balikkan strap itu.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Kai berbunyi dan Kai segera mengambil ponselnya. Pesan singkat dari Kyungsoo.

**From : Kyungsoo Chagiya~**

'**Bagaimana? Kau suka tidak? Namanya Crong. Mirip denganmu bukan? Hehe :p'**

Kai tersenyum. "Apanya yang mirip denganku? Aku lebih tampan dari Crong ini." Gumamnya. Ia terkekeh sambil memandangi strap Crong itu.

Kai akhirnya memasang strap itu sebagai gantungan di ponselnya.

**To : Kyungsoo Chagiya~**

'**Aku lebih tampan dari Crong itu. Tapi, kalau Pororo dalah pasangan Crong, aku akan mengaku kalau aku mirip Crong. Haha. Saraghae, hyung. Jaljjayo…'**

Send-

Setelahnya, Kai menarik selimutnya dan menutup matanya. Tidur dengan menggenggam ponselnya yang terpasang gantungan Crong disana…

.

.

.

END!

.

.

.

Uh~ jelek!

Fict iseng… Hanya tercipta saat sedang luang…

Aduh aduuuhhh~ maafkan aku…

Eum~ untuk Sunrise Florist chapter 6, mungkin nanti malam akan aku post ^^

Gomawo~


End file.
